Awkward Beginnings
by leckadams
Summary: Jasper is an A&P professor. Bella is studying to be a nurse, and she has to take A&P. What happens when she's the only one in her class that doesn't go after the strikingly sexy Scientist who seems to be a little too antisocial for his own good. Oh, she's interested, but for reasons other than what's in his pants.


This is my prompt for Major's Army Plot Bunny Boot Camp. I hope I did it justice!

Huge thanks to LittleRedScientist for doing the beta job! I don't own anything!

* * *

I had been waiting for the call to finish my degree for a few years, but when the call for my place in the nursing program finally came, I couldn't have been more excited. After high school I had decided to take time off from school and find myself. Yes, it was the stereotypical thing to do, but after years of moving around with Renee I thought it was time to do something for me.

So I did exactly that. I spent $200 and took a bartending course. At 18, I was the youngest in the class and unable to try my mixes, but enjoyed it thoroughly. Charlie wasn't exactly happy about the fact that I was a bartender, but was glad to know that I was staying fairly close to home. I worked at the lone bars on the Rez and in Forks alternating days between the two. I made great money and had a good chunk of savings by the time I had finally decided what I wanted to do with my life. I was going to become a nurse. Jake and Charlie laughed their asses off when I told them that. I mean I used to pass out at the sight of blood, but that had quickly passed after witnessing one or two bar fights.

At the age of 22 I began college and taking all of my required courses for the waiting list to begin the nursing program. Two years and 4 semesters later, I had completed all that I could except for the nursing courses including Anatomy and Physiology for the Health Care Provider, also known as the make it or break it for the nursing program.

After receiving the call 2 years later, at the ripe old age of 26, that I was on the list to start the program in the fall, I decided to cut my hours down at the bars. I realized that I was going to be a bit older than most of the other students in the program, but it was something I had easily come to terms with when I was filling out my paperwork to sign up for classes.

I arrived to the school early seeing as I was not sure where my class was. Wandering the halls of the building I begin to feel like a duck out of water. I mean sure I have learned to shoot the shit with the best of them, I have been a bartender for 8 years, but I have never felt old until walking the halls towards my classroom. I stood outside waiting for the previous class to enter and surveyed my fellow classmates. All of them seem to be around the age of 18. The girls of the group were straight out of a movie with their grouping themselves together and giggling over the boys who were talking sports like they were professional commentators. Sighing, I realized that in this class I was going to be the odd duck out.

As the other class exited the room, I stood off to the side hoping that my prejudices against my fellow classmates were just that and would not come to reality of being stuck in a room of teenagers for 4 hours two times a week. I walked in after my classmates and chosen a seat near the front where I would be able to see and hear clearly. Apparently I was the only one who wanted one of the close seats as the nearest classmate sat 2 whole rows away from me. I set up my notebook and tape recorder for notes as a hush fell over the girls in the room.

I turned to see what was going on, my eyes following the rest of the classes line of sight when I saw what the hubbub was about. Walking into the classroom carrying a leather satchel was the most gorgeous men I had laid my eyes on. Honey locks pulled back into a loose ponytail at the base of his skull, the mystery man made his way to the front of the classroom. Apparently this hunk of a man was the TA. He dressed smartly and once he removed his satchel from his shoulder, we were graced with the sight of his well filled out jeans. He was dressed smart but casual in jeans with a tight fitted collared shirt and zip up hoodie. Of course that was just from the quick perusal I was able to take before the man started passing out the syllabi to the class. I turned on my recorder on and waited for the obligatory introductions to begin. After the syllabi were passed out, the man returned to the front of the room and began to call roll. The voice he used was strangely monotone and sounded very rehearsed.

Lauren Adams, Jay Count, etc etc the list went on. He continued in the same rehearsed tone. That is until he got to my name.

"Is-s-abella S-s-wan?" I sat there completely shocked. This man had completely brutalized my name. How the fuck was that possible?

Clearing his throat the man tried again. "Isabella Swan?" He asked again looking completely frayed. I raised my hand to acknowledge my presence in the class and I could see him sigh in relief.

After roll was called with no other mishaps, he began the typical first day of class routine.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock and I will be your professor for the semester. I received my PhD last year from the University of Dayton in Ohio, but am a native of the state of Washington. I was actually raised in a small municipality not from here in Port Angeles. I have high standards for myself and I expect the same to be reflected back to me in my student. Please make sure to bring any issues you have with the course material to my attention immediately so that it can be address appropriately and not hinder your progress in the course and ultimately any of your future career paths," he introduced.

"Now does anyone have questions before I begin going over the syllabi and expectations?"

One of scantily dressed girls in the back corner raised her hand and began waving it annoyingly.

" Yes Miss..." Mr. Whitlock answered.

"Hoskins, but you can call me Janie," she giggled. "I was just wondering how old you were. I mean you don't look old enough to have a PhD."

"Well not that the answer to your question is relevant to the subject, I am 27 and in actuality if I had taken the extra courses during my masters program, that I wanted to I would have completed my PhD a year earlier than I did."

"Are you single?" One of the girls in the back shouted, interrupting his speech.

Blushing a beautiful, soft pink, Mr. Whitlock began to sputter again.

"I...uhh...ummm..I...that..."

In effort to save the poor man's fumbling, I quickly raised my hand to ask a question.

"Yes?" Mr. Whitlock sighed in relief at the distraction.

"How would you prefer to be addressed, Mr. Whitlock?" I asked with genuine interest.

"I suppose since the class is fairly small compared to a lecture hall class, calling me Jasper would be appropriate. I do request that you don't shorten it and address me with respect. I understand that students tend to form friendly attachments to professors and while that is not unwelcomed, I do feel that it is in the best interest of all involved parties that we keep certain formalities in place," Jasper answered with a strange smirk on his face. Apparently answering that question was like rationalizing why the sky is blue.

For the next 20 minutes Jasper went over the schedule for semester. I was actually thoroughly impressed with the layout of the classes. We would have your typical lecture time but since we were together for lecture 12 hours a week and 4 hours for lab, we would be also having a Q&A type session towards the end class to make sure that we were really absorbing in the information.

"I have been in your seats for many years and I feel that it is important to not just be able to answer a question on a piece of paper. You are all going into some type of health care profession. I want you to be competent at your professions so that you can provide the the best that you have to offer. This is extremely important to me and so I want to focus our Q&A sessions on getting a more in depth understanding of what we are discussing."

I smiled during his speech. I could feel the passion he held for teaching and especially for the subject matter. This was one class I felt like I could really get into.

Jasper continued on with covering the syllabus and answering ridiculous questions from the girls in the back row. After about an hour of class we were given a break. I slipped out in the hall to check my cell phone for any messages when I heard the girls chatting.

"Do you think he is single? I really hope so."

"Did you see the package on that man!"

The girls kept gushing over Jasper's looks while I returned the few text messages I had. After I completed my texting, I returned to the classroom to relax and read some on my kindle before class re-started. I slipped into my seat and start reading when I saw that Jasper was still in the classroom. He seemed to be talking to himself but I wasn't sure what about. I took the moment to take the extra time to peruse the sight that was Jasper.

I had quickly given him the once over upon his entrance to the classroom just as I would to any of my bar patrons. Just a glance was all that was required to tell what the person's poison was and I was rarely wrong after just the one glance, after all I had 8 years of bartending to perfect that skill. It was the look on their face that told me what I would be serving to them. Even those who tried to hide behind the fake smiles and niceties were easy to pick out because of the tight worry and stress lines that were present in the the corners of their eyes.

Jasper was a man that I would find myself wavering between a random imported beer, a craft beer or a simple whiskey. The man was very hard to read, but there were certain things about him that were giveaways. For example, the way he carried his bag to the untrained eye might come across as gay, but it was more protective in nature. He held the bag close to his body as if he was carrying something he was afraid was going to be stolen. His outfit, all though relaxed in nature had a very OCD feel about it. You could just tell that the man spent several minutes making sure that his button down was not visible under the bottom of his zip up. His hair was also perfectly coifed in his ponytail, a very daring yet studious look. Upon a more detailed inspection, I noticed that Jasper had beautiful eyes. His left eye was slightly greener than his right which was a beautiful ocean blue. They also seemed to have a hint of anxiety float about them.

I was pulled from my musing as a throat clearing. Apparently instead of doing the reading that I had intended I spent the rest of my break analyzing Jasper.

"I would like to finish going over a few more things and then I thought we could take the rest of the class time getting to know a little more about the rest of you. I feel it is only fair seeing as you probably have all googled me or searched me out on rate my teacher dot com. Unfortunately for you I feel like I must confess, I have read my reviews on there and feel that while they are true when it comes to the work load, I beg to differ on a few items." Jasper said. "But we shall get to those in a few moments."

He continued on about study sessions that he would set up for us as soon as we started to get into the material.

"And now for the part that you really are looking forward to. I plan to debunk a few of the unfair statements about me. Number one. Yes I do expect a lot, but honestly what teacher have you ever had that does not expect for you to complete the requested work at above standard level? I feel like I get this response often because of my age. Yes I am young. But it is because of my hard work and high expectations that I am able to hold a doctorate, and be more than qualified to teach this class. Number two. I do not favor anyone. Anyone who has ever honestly taken my class can attest to the fact that I am more than fair. I give you all ample opportunity to make sure that you understand the information. And last but not least, my very favorite. I will not accept sexual favors for bonus points on tests."

Jasper's cheeks again took on a very rosy hue at the last statement. I wanted to know how many floozies actually propositioned the poor man. Probably too many unfortunately if he felt the need to include it in his debunking session.

"Now let's move on to you lot. Please inform us of your intended major, where you are in your learning and any other details that you feel are good to know about you. Let's start at the top of the list - Lauren Adams."

I sat back and relaxed knowing that I was the second to the last person to go.

"Well I'm Lauren. I am an occupational therapy major. I am just starting my program this quarter and this is my first quarter of college. I like to read a lot and write a lot," the first girl stated.

"What kind of things do you enjoy to read Lauren?" Jasper asked.

"Umm fantasy stories," Lauren answered with a blush. Apparently those fantasy stories weren't G rated.

The class continued to introduce themselves in alphabetically order until he called upon me.

"Isabella Swan."

"Actually I go by Bella," I stated while turning around in my seat to face the majority of the class with Jasper in the peripheral of my left eye.

"I am 26 and in the nursing program. I took time off of school when I graduated high school and went to bartending school instead. I just started school a few years back once I figured out what I wanted to do. I got the call this summer that my place in the program wait list was available so I jumped at the chance to finish my degree. I love my job as a bartender as it has given me the opportunity to really get to know people on a level that is so simplistic, but hardly ever viewed. I am still working while in school, but I intended to put my full effort into my studies," I answered the given questions.

I could see that Jasper had what appeared to be a smirk on his face when he asked, "And what else do you enjoy about bartending, Bella?"

"Honestly I love mixing drinks and creating new combinations. By adding the simplest things to a drink, a person can completely change the flavor palate. For example, by adding something so simple as a freshly picked black cap raspberry to just the right craft beer and you get a whole new refreshing taste with a slight sweetness. Even adding something as random as thyme or basil to the right liquor combination can bring a mellow soothing taste to the drinker," I concluded feeling myself starting to ramble. I was graced with a genuine smile from Jasper before he continued with the last two students.

"I hope that you all return on Wednesday prepared for class. And to those who do not return to this class I wish you luck in finding a slot in another class and with your future endeavors," Jasper concluded the class while packing up his things.

Amazingly enough he was the first person out the door before the flurry of students. I took my time packing away my things, turning off my recorder and making sure that I had everything before leaving. I knew this class was going to be interesting, but with a teacher like Jasper I knew that I was truly going to learn amazing things.

On Wednesday, we were truly introduced to Professor Jasper Whitlock. The man had a passion and it was obvious. He went into detail about the beauty of the nucleus of a cell and how it truly is completely different in each person and that each cell is just slightly different due to an individual's DNA. The way he went on about the different parts of a cell and their function was like how you would expect an art historian to ramble on about a newly discovered painting by Van Gogh. He was absolutely thorough in his lecture.

When it came time for our Q&A session things became a little more awkward. I wasn't sure if anyone else noticed, but Jasper's demeanor change. He wasn't as passionate when answering our questions and was very clinical in the way he spoke. He also never made eye contact with anyone of us. That didn't stop the girls from swooning though. I however, was more intrigued by his non-lecture behavior than anything else. This man was truly an enigma.

Question after question was asked and each one saw Jasper becoming more and more introverted and stuttering. Finally he called class to and end. As the rest of the class left, I chose to hang back and bit and speak with Jasper.

"Jasper, I was wondering if I could ask you about something personal," I questioned once he noticed my presence.

"I thought that all personal questions were taken care of on Monday, Bella," Jasper answered while packing his messenger bag.

"Well, I suppose I'm just being nosy. You just seem so sure of yourself when you lecture and talk about the class work, but when we get into the small group you kinda shut down. I know that it is only the second class, but like I said, i'm being nosy. Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Bella," Jasper began still not looking at me, "I am not the most socially evolved person. I have spent my years in books and not interacting with others. The fact that most of you are close to my age makes things even more difficult for me."

"Well I hope that you know that although we are your students, we do want to get to know you," I reassured him while heading towards the door so that he could relax.

Over the next few weeks classes continued with Jasper lecturing with a passion and our Q&As being completely uncomfortable. Our class had fallen from 28 registered students to only 12 of us by the time we entered our fourth week of class, right before our first exam. Apparently they didn't realize that a significant amount of work would be expected of us. Since we were spending so much time together in class, we decided we might as well get together after class too. Anatomy and physiology had officially taken over our lives. The night before the exam I had to work, but my classmates decided that they wanted to get together for one last study session so they made the trip to the Forks bar. They gathered at one of the side grouping of tables and I came over to take their orders and drop off my things.

"What can I get you guys?"

"I want to try one of your cranberry pear martini thingys you were talking about the other day," answered Alice, who if I didn't know any better I would have assumed was only 16.

"I just want a normal beer Bella. None of your girly shit," Emmett ordered in his most stern voice with a huge smile on his face.

The rest of the group ordered sodas or water not wanting or able to drink. I returned with their drinks shortly and told them that I would be up and down most of the night seeing as I was working.

For a Tuesday night it wasn't that busy except for our regulars who were all ok with me sitting and studying until they needed something. We reviewed the few chapters we had on the upcoming test and made sure that we all had a good understanding of it before we called it a night.

The next day we all entered the classroom to find Jasper already waiting for us.

"Now I know that you guys have been studying hard and studying together. I feel that you guys will do fine. Please separate yourselves and I will pass out the exams. When you are finished please stayed seated, as we are going to grade them in class together so that no one has anxiety after the class," Jasper said.

The test was laid in front of me with a smile from Jasper. I took a deep breathe and begin. After 40 minutes, I had finished my test and felt thoroughly satisfied with my answers. I turned my exam over and waited for everyone else to finish. About 15 minutes later, we passed our exams to the left and began to grade them.

After going over the test answers, we passed the exams to Jasper who then quickly looked them over with an ever-growing smile on his face.

"Well apparently you all should keep up with your study group. I have never had a class that all the students passed the first exam, let alone all of them getting above a 75%. Congratulations. You really deserve it." Jasper said.

Cheers were exclaimed throughout the classroom and it was quickly decided that we should go to the bar in Forks to celebrate.

"Would you like to join us Jasper?" asked Emmett.

"Yes please come."

"You should really join us." Others chimed in. Jasper flushed a deep red and began to stutter excuses as to why it was unprofessional for him to join us.

"Guys, Jasper made the rules clear on the first day. I'm sure he would love to join us, but he really did set the standards," I supplied trying to help Jasper. I hated seeing him so flustered when talking on a personal level with us. The other seemed to be appeased with the explanation I gave them and started to plan the carpool arrangements to Forks as they walked out of the classroom.

"Jasper?" I said softly as everyone left.

"What can I do for you Bella?"

"I understand the wanting to keep things on a professional level, but we just want to celebrate our success with you. It's because of you that we were able to do so well. You are so passionate about your lectures that we can't help but respond to that. We aren't trying to make you uncomfortable by our invitations and discussions."

"I know Bella, but I...I just...I can't. I am s-sorry."

"Well if you ever change your mind, know that the invitation is always open."

Again Jasper refused to make eye contact through almost all of our conversation. And the moment he did, he started stuttering.

I left the classroom and headed to Forks. I just couldn't get my head around Jasper. Yes, he was a ridiculously good looking man and yes, the man was a passionate genius, but he just couldn't interact with people. He was so backwards and inept when it came to having a normal conversation. I just wanted to understand him more. The man definitely had me intrigued.

I parked in my usual spot at the bar and walked in to find that everyone had already ordered a round of drinks and were celebrating. Grabbing a beer from the bar, I took my seat next to Alice who stated she had an announcement.

"I know that we all just did an amazing thing on the test, but I have decided that the medical field isn't for me. I'm going to be withdrawing from the class tonight," Alice informed us. And following her announcement 3 other people stated the same thing. I just couldn't understand. How did they not want to finish the class? So the test celebration quickly turned to a farewell party and just like that we were down to 8 in the class.

The next class Jasper was visibly upset by drop in the registered class, but lectured with even more gusto than he had before. The Q&As were actually more awkward than they had ever been. Jasper stuttered whenever he had to address an individual and not the whole group and never looked at anyone. I couldn't help but feel my heartbreaking for Jasper. It was like someone had told him he was a horrible teacher.

More weeks and exams passed, all with the same results. We all passed the exams with high percentages and Jasper continued to stutter and avoid any invitations to outside activities.

We finally had reached the end of the term and surprisingly all of us left in the class were really close to each other. It was decided that after our final exam, we would continue our tradition and celebrate at the bar in Forks. We booked rooms at the local B&B in Forks so we didn't have to worry about cutting ourselves off.

We entered the classroom and assumed the testing seats, waiting for Jasper to pass the exams out.

"Before we begin, I want to thank you all for taking a chance and sticking with the class and sticking with me. I know it had to be tempting to withdraw like your previous classmates, but it truly does mean a lot to me that you did not. Good luck on your final," Jasper spoke while passing out the tests.

As per usual, I finished my test and felt completely satisfied with my answers. Only a few moments later everyone had finished. We proceeded to pass our tests as usual and grade them then pass them to Jasper.

After going through all 8 tests, Jasper looked up at us with the most brilliant smile I had seen grace his lips.

"You have all passed the exam and you have all scored 90% or higher," Jasper stated while his smile continued to grow.

Whoops and hollers were emitted while I continued to watch Jasper. I had planned and rehearsed what I was going to say to him to convince him to join us for weeks now. I just hoped that it worked.

After everyone started to make their way out of the classroom, I approached Jasper.

"I'd like to thank you for being an amazing teacher Jasper. I don't know that I would have learned as much as I did if I had another teacher. I know that you have always set the boundaries of professor and students and held to it strongly, but I was hoping that now we've taken our final exam, if you would consider joining us for a drink at the bar in Forks?" I asked with hesitation.

I waited for the usual reject that came with the offer when I was pleasantly surprised.

"S-seing as the class-s is over and I am n-no longer your t-teacher, I think that can be a-ar-rranged," Jasper answered. "B-but I will meet you there. I have a few t-things to wrap up."

I drove to the bar with a wide smile. I entered the bar, calling out for a round of shots for our group and announced that we would have an additional guest. Everyone cheered and was excited to have Jasper join us.

"Well, well, well, look who is finally joining the party! Welcome to our party Jasper!" Emmett hollered as Jasper entered the door.

I went to rescue him from Emmett and offered to buy his first of hopefully many drinks. He ordered one of my speciality drinks, so I stepped behind the bar and began to make my concoction.

"You k-know, I am-m glad that you as-sked me again, B-bella. It was n-never that I d-did not want to join, b-but I d-did not think i-it was app-p-properiate," Jasper commented while I was finishing his drink.

"I can understand that. I am really glad that you came though. I know it might be uncomfortable being in a group, but I promise we won't bite. Too hard that is."

Jasper laughed and it had to be the most wonderful sound I had heard.

"I think that I w-would be okay with th-that."

We joined the group again and started drinking and loosening up. I knew that inviting Jasper was a good thing and it looked like we might actually get a chance to finally know the stuttering, gorgeous, genius that was just starting to break out of his shell.


End file.
